


Lust for Life

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius have a bet. The winner takes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sspringking/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink).

It was all Dumbledore's fault. McGonagall's too, probably, since James couldn't see the Headmaster committing such an act of insanity if McGonagall opposed it. After six years of school James had thought better of them, and really, they'd had to be drunk, probably under the influence of a poorly casted spell and delusional to do something as irresponsible as appointing him Head Boy.

James was truly disappointed.

Sirius, on the other hand, had done nothing but gloat and leer and make poorly concealed sexual remarks that had been noticed not only by Remus, as per usual, but by Peter and half of the Gryffindor sixth year girls in the train as well.

James adamantly denied the badge was real and refused to even contemplate the thought until he had a chance to talk to Dumbledore and the Headmaster had the opportunity to take it back, as he was sure to do.

"He won't, Prongs," Sirius said, grinning widely. "He wanted to make you Head Boy."

"But that makes no sense," James tried to reason. He had refused to go to the Heads compartment, much to Remus' annoyance, and was sitting in their usual compartment, hands crossed over his chest and refusing to put the stupid badge on his robes.

"I told you, you are the only logical choice. People follow you, the little ones trust you, you have one of the highest marks on our year—"

"So do you!"

"And after the thing we are never ever talking about again with Snape you're a bloody hero," Sirius finished.

"But Moony--"

"Moony is perfectly content being a prefect," Sirius countered before James could finish his sentence. "You're just sulking because now we get to have sex on McGonagall's office like I always wanted."

"Argh, I'm going to do… something," Peter said, hurrying to leave the compartment.

"Padfoot!" James said, glaring. "You didn't have to scare Wormtail. Besides, we are doing no such thing since Dumbledore will come back to his senses and take back the stupid badge before the feast even begins."

"You are a sore loser," Sirius declared. "I won. I said you would be made Head Boy and here you are with a shiny badge hidden in your pocket. Now you have to pay up."

"You do realize that I hold the record for more detentions in one term, don't you?" James whined. "They should know I'm not to be set as an example and when they realize it I won't be Head Boy and you would have lost."

"You don't hold the record, Prongs," Sirius said, matter-of-factly, "I do."

James' eyes narrowed. "You do not," he said slowly.

"McGonagall said I did in third year," Sirius beamed proudly.

"That was third year. I outdid you in fifth."

"You did not!"

"I so did."

"Want to bet?"

James gave Sirius a slow look. "If I'm right we don't have sex in McGonagall's office."

"And if I win?" Sirius leered at him.

"We do?" James tried, with a grin.

"I already won that, Prongs. You'll have to do better."

"If you win," James said, moving closer to Sirius until he was practically straddling him, "you get me."

"I thought I already had you." Sirius pulled James down for a kiss.

"I'll do whatever you want for a night, Padfoot," James said when they broke the kiss. "You get to do anything you want with me."

"Anything?" Sirius asked, almost panting.

"Anything."

Sirius grinned. "Deal!"

* * *

As it turned out, Dumbledore was completely batty and he had no intention of taking James' Head Boy badge back. James still refused to pin the stupid thing on his robes and hid it in his pocket where he didn't have to see it.

They sat through the sorting, talking and making jokes. Peter wasn't as red anymore but Sirius made sure to make lewd comments every so often just to see Peter flush. Remus had grown used to those last year and nowadays he didn't even look up from his book.

As soon as the sorting was done and Dumbledore finished his speech James and Sirius marched right up to the High Table and straight for their Head of House.

"You can't be in trouble already," McGonagall said, groaning. "Mr. Potter, you are Head Boy now and you should act like one."

"We're not in trouble yet," Sirius assured her.

"Were you drunk?" James asked. "You can tell me. I'll give the badge to Remus. No one has to know."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "What are you talking about, Mr. Potter."

"Making me Head Boy. Really, Professor, I thought you would know better."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You and me both, Mr. Potter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat."

"We don't mind, go right ahead." Sirius smiled. "We just wanted to ask you to settle a little argument between us."

"Mr. Black, I have no intention of playing referee to whatever insanity has you at odds."

"We're not at odds," James said, offended.

"We have a bet," Sirius explained.

"Now I'm positive I don't want to know," McGonagall said, firmly.

"Oh we weren't planning on telling you." James grinned.

"We just need you to shed some much needed light on a few facts of our brilliant scholastic careers," Sirius added.

"I'm sure I will regret this," McGonagall said, shaking her head, "but pray tell, which are those facts?"

"As you are aware Sirius and I have gotten in the occasional spot of trouble."

She snorted.

"And James here is under the delusion that he has spent more time in detention than I have-"

"When it is clear that the fine attempts to correct our errant ways by our illustrious professors and caretakers has resulted in a highest number of detentions for me than him," James finished.

"Are you telling me," McGonagall asked, slowly, "that you have some sort of juvenile competition on who has served the most detentions?"

"It's a bet, Professor," James reminded her.

"This only applies on past offences," Sirius added.

"The most detentions in a term," James clarified. "We want to know who holds the record."

"Go back to your seats now," McGonagall said, stiffly. "I'll hear no more of this foolishness."

"But, Professor—"

"Do you want detention? Because you can both hold the record of the quickest detention in a term," she threatened.

"Actually we already do," James said.

"Second year," Sirius, added. "We snuck in the first years' boats and fell on the lake, remember?"

She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, as they were planning on sneaking into Filch's office to get a look at the records themselves, McGonagall came over to them.

"You'll be happy to know that you both hold the record," she said, sharply. "An impressive two hundred and seventy two detentions in one term. Mr. Black in third year and Mr. Potter in fifth. I encourage you not to try to break it now." She walked briskly away leaving James and Sirius gaping at her.

"Tied?" James whined.

"Now what?"

After a moment James smirked. "Sudden death."

Sirius grinned. "First to get a detention?"

"The winner takes it all!"

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

* * *

"You got lucky." James said as he stood in front of Sirius in the room in Shrieking Shack.

"You lost," Sirius smirked.

"She just shouted your name first because you were closer."

"It was all part of my brilliant plan," Sirius said, smugly.

"Sure it was," James grumbled.

"Stop pouting," Sirius said. "That's my first command. You said you were mine so you, Jimmy, are going to do exactly as I say."

"Don't call me Jimmy!"

"You can call me Padfoot-oh-great-and-manly-lover."

James snorted. "As you wish oh-one-with-the-huge-ego."

"That's your job," Sirius pointed out. "Or was, now your job is to serve me."

A shiver ran down James' back. "And how would you like to be served?"

"You can start by giving me your wand. You won't be needing it."

James gave Sirius his wand without hesitation and waited.

"And take off your robes, James, they cover you way too much."

James complied, throwing the robes on the corner of the room. "Should I strip for you?" he asked, licking his lips slowly.

"No!" Sirius replied a little too quickly. "I like you in your uniform."

James smiled. He hadn't worn a jumper today and he only had his trousers, shirt –untucked- and tie under his robes. "It won't be much fun for you if I'm completely dressed."

"I'll have my fun," Sirius promised. "Loosen your tie but don't you dare take it off and unbutton your shirt."

"Alright," James said. The tie was a little crooked already so one tug loosened it enough. He then started to unbutton his shirt from the top, all the time keeping his eyes firmly on Sirius.

"On your knees," Sirius instructed as soon as James' chest was bared.

James kneeled upright, his arms hanging loosely by his side and then looked up at Sirius, expectantly.

"You are enjoying this," Sirius said, walking closer to James. "You like being on your knees."

"No one else gets to see me like this," James stated.

"I know," Sirius smiled. He reached down and took a hold of James' tie. He gave a sharp tug and James' face was suddenly pressed to his crotch. "Unzip me."

James' practiced fingers had Sirius unzipped and his cock exposed in moments.

"Hands behind your back," Sirius ordered and as James complied Sirius pulled the tie again. It was all the instruction James needed and he licked his lips and took Sirius cock in his mouth. Sirius used the tie to guide him, he pulled and tugged and James swallowed just a bit more of Sirius' cock, he licked and sucked and let Sirius fuck his mouth, all the while resisting the temptation to move his hands and play with Sirius's balls.

"Enough," Sirius said after a moment, taking a step back. He was hard and James knew probably on the edge of orgasm. "Take off your shoes" Sirius said, panting slightly. "Socks too."

Once James was barefoot Sirius said, "Now give me your hands."

James extended both hands and crossed them at the wrists. He watched as Sirius took off his robes and threw them away and then took off his tie. Then Sirius turned him around, pulled James' hands behind his back and looped his tie around James' wrists, tying it snugly.

"Get on the bed, Prongs," Sirius said.

James stood up carefully, with Sirius hand supporting him, and went to the old bed.

"Kneel," Sirius order and as James slowly did as he was told, Sirius used James' tie to guide him, making him face the wooden headboard. Then he took a hold of James' tie and attached it to the base of the headboard, making James bend down at the waist, which in turn raised his ass.

"This isn't that comfortable," James complained, trying to find a way to balance himself in the awkward position without the use of his hands.

Sirius got a pillow and placed it under James' chest to help with his balance. "You're the Quidditch captain, Prongs. I'm sure you can endure."

James tried o turn around and glare but found that though the tie wasn't tight around his neck it didn't allow for much movement either.

"The pants have to go," Sirius said and before James could say that he was a little tied up to help him with that he felt his trousers being pulled down by magic.

"Now, that's better," Sirius said smugly.

James' underwear was also gone. A moment later he felt Sirius wrap his fingers around his cock. Sirius began stroking him slowly and little by little his movements became faster. James moved his hips in time, eagerly fucking Sirius' hand, a few drops of cum already spilling.

"Do not come," Sirius whispered hoarsely in his ear. "Do you understand?"

James bit his lip and nodded.

"Say it!" Sirius ordered, tightening his fist around James' prick.

"I won't come," James said, not caring that it sounded more like a whine.

"Good," Sirius said and kissed his neck.

James moaned as Sirius kept stroking while he kissed and bit James' neck. His free hand went to James' chest and started to play with his nipples and tickle his belly. James pulled on his bonds but found that his hands were useless and his tie kept him in place as if he was leashed to the bed.

"Sirius," he pleaded.

"Do not come!" Sirius replied harshly and James bit his lip hard and trashed his hips, trying to get more friction. Close, so close.

And then Sirius' hands were gone.

James groaned. "Fuck, Padfoot!"

"In a moment," Sirius said and laughed.

"You're a prick, you know that?" James said.

"Now, now, Prongs, that's no way to talk to me. Not when I'm about to fuck you."

"Then do it and stop teasing!"

The words were barely out of James' lips when he felt Sirius slick finger enter him. James gasped and pushed back into Sirius' hand.

"Remember you can't come unless I let you," Sirius said, pushing another finger in.

"You better!"

"Well, if you are good, Prongs, I don't see why not." He pushed another finger in, this time slowly and then used his free hand to play with James' balls.

"Just fuck me now!" James said.

"Eager, much?" Sirius teased. "You have no say in this tonight, remember?"

"Like you don't want to," James snapped back.

"True," Sirius admitted and withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself on James' entrance and leaned down to place a kiss on the back of James' neck. "Just remember, you can't come." And he pushed in.

James let out a long groan, which turned into a moan. When Sirius was fully inside him James took a moment to adjust and then started to move his hips, urging Sirius to start.

Sirius did, moving painfully slow and making James groan in frustration. "Hold still, Prongs," he ordered and then slapped James on the thigh.

"Fucking wanker," James complained but forced himself to stay still and let Sirius take him at his own pace. He couldn't hold back a moan when Sirius took a hold of his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It was way too slow for James and trying to remain still was torture in itself.

"I should have made you wear the stupid Head Boy badge," Sirius said as he increased his pace.

"Badge or no," James grunted, "you're still fucking the Head Boy."

It was the right thing to say for Sirius groaned and started to move faster and faster. He put his free hand on James' hip as he fucked him hard and it wasn't long before James was panting and moving his hips in time with Sirius' thrusts.

"You can't come," Sirius growled and James' desperate groan was as close as he could come to an insult or a plead.

It was too much and James knew he couldn't hold on, no matter what Sirius wanted. He couldn't speak or think and as he felt close to going mad he heard Sirius' voice through the haze. "Now, Prongs!"

He came with a groan, eyes closed, toes curling and Sirius buried deep within him. He took Sirius over the edge with him and when he next opened his eyes he had collapsed on the bed, neck still leashed, arms still tied and Sirius on top of him.

"Fucking…" James whispered, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"…amazing," Sirius finished.

They stayed there for a moment until James' arms began to go numb and Sirius very reluctantly moved from on top of him and released him from both bonds.

They lay back on the bed, side by side, still sweating and James with the tie still hanging askew around his neck.

"See, Prongs," Sirius spoke after a moment. "Good things can come from you becoming Head Boy."

"Come being the operative word," James said.

"Next stop, McGonagall's office," Sirius announced cheerfully.

"Not unless I lose another bet," James argued.

"That can be arranged," said Sirius, smirking.

James grinned. He was almost looking forward to it.


End file.
